1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locks and, more particularly, to an improved window shade lock device.
2. Prior Art
Window shades generally are movable between various up or non-shading positions and various down or shade-providing positions by hand cords, ropes and the like or directly by hand. One form of such window shade assembly is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,310. That assembly employs a shade disposed between and connected to a parallel pair of guide tracks, with shade carriers riding in the tracks and secured at spaced points to the shade itself.
With such an assembly, it would be desirable to be able to provide a positive hand lock capable of rigidly holding the shade in any desired position relative to the side frames. Such lock should be easy to install, repair, disassemble and use, and should be inexpensive, attractive in appearance and capable of a plurality of sizes and shapes.